


A Careless Hand

by marieadriana



Series: Maintaining Discipline [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Admitting to a Relationship, Avengers will bet on anything, Hand Jobs, M/M, Panic Attacks, Supportive Avengers, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 15:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18831034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marieadriana/pseuds/marieadriana
Summary: Steve and Tony had agreed on openness, and to tell the team -- but this wasn't exactly how they'd planned their relationship to become news.





	A Careless Hand

**Author's Note:**

> There's less sex in this one and I'm sort of sorry? But when I tried to urge the boys to more erotic content, it did not work.

It had been two weeks without any fighting – no missions to speak with, even for Clint and Nat. (They ostensibly were still SHIELD agents and could get called up on occasion.) 

Prior to their renegotiation of the rules, that would have left Tony and Steve both a little… edgy. No fighting meant no post-battle sex.

Post New Rules… well. There was plenty of sex.

Tony had quietly invited Steve to move into the penthouse with him, and Steve had accepted. It didn’t take long for all his belongings to be fitted in among Tony’s, looking like they’d always belonged there. Tony had given him an entire closet and then proceeded to fill it with new suits and expensive, fashionable clothes – until Steve laughingly forbade it, threatening to create rule six to prevent excessive spending. (He still wore the ridiculous t-shirts and pajamas that other people picked out for him, to see their pleased expressions.)

Living together had come as easily as their battlefield trysts. Steve delighted in waking before Tony, making sure a pot of coffee was brewing by the time the engineer stirred from bed. Tony discovered how much Steve loved to have his shoulders rubbed, and committed to doing it before bed whenever possible.

Outwardly, little of their relationship had changed – although their teammates had noticed that Tony was sleeping and eating at more regular intervals. Tony knew that Steve wanted to tell them – but Tony was struggling with rule two. Openness was frightening… and Tony was terrified of being rejected by his teammates.

Steve understood the fear. He didn’t like it – and he’d be a lot more comfortable when the team knew – but he also was aware of how quickly Tony would shut down, if he were pushed too hard. Still… with all the downtime, it was frustrating not to be able to just pull Tony onto his lap during movie night.

He wasn’t the only one frustrated by the downtime. They were used to a certain level of activity, and though a few days of rest was nice… two weeks was a long time. To alleviate boredom and hopefully prevent mayhem, Steve scheduled several practice sessions for the six of them. 

“This isn’t really fair without the suit,” Tony protested as he stretched on the mats. “I’m just going to get my ass handed to me.”

Steve bit back a remark about how lovely that ass was, considering all of them were in the gym. “Humor me. I’d like you to spar with Clint. I’ll pair with Bruce – Thor can work with Natasha.”

“Whatever you say, Spangles.” Tony winked at him, and Steve had to resist chasing after him to follow up on that expression.

The fighting wasn’t anything spectacular. Bruce refused to shift into Hulk – and he was not well suited to sparring otherwise. Thor was holding back against Natasha out of some misguided sense of chivalry… despite being fully aware that Natasha would kick his ass for it (and Sif would help). Clint seemed to enjoy taunting Tony more than teaching him. After ten minutes, Steve called a halt.

“Time for a remix. Clint and Bruce, Nat and Tony – Thor, you’re with me,” Steve announced.

That worked better, and they continued in that configuration for forty-five minutes. Steve called a hydration halt and considered them all. “One last scramble. Clint and Nat, Thor and Bruce, Tony – you’re with me this time.” 

It was kind of relaxing – these were their typical pairs. Bruce didn’t have as much difficulty fighting Thor – he knew that if he accidentally hulked out, Thor could restrain Hulk long enough for tranquilizers to be administered. Nat and Clint had trained together for so long that it was more dancing than fighting. And Steve had always enjoyed sparring with Tony… both for the delicious visuals of a sweaty body and the witty banter that accompanied it.

Steve shucked his shirt with a challenging eyebrow to Tony, who merely grinned. Tony started on the attack, utilizing a mash-up of martial arts techniques, boxing moves learned from Happy, and a weird mélange of street moves. 

The supersoldier parried most of them easily. Their fights were never really about brute strength – when Tony won, it was by tactical advantage. Or because Steve wanted to be pressed into the mat by a sweaty Tony… thoughts of which distracted Steve long enough for Tony to land a hit to his face.

“Damn,” Steve said, raising a hand to his cheek. “Sorry, I was woolgathering – ” 

“Ohmygod.” Tony was backing away from him, panic stricken. “Oh my god. I hit you.”

“Well, yeah. We’re sparring. It’s expected.”

“I hit you,” Tony repeated, and Steve was alarmed to note his eyes were a little glassy.

“It’s alright,” Steve said softly. He forced himself to put out of mind his four teammates in the gym, and focus only on his partner. “Tony, I’m okay.” He held out his hands. “Come here, it’s okay.”

Tony shook his head frantically. “I can’t believe I – I promised myself I’d never – baby, I’m so sorry.” Then his eyes widened. “God, I can’t even say that, because isn’t that what they always say?”

“Rule three, doll,” Steve said, edging closer to him. “This is team work, field work. You didn’t hit your partner, you hit your captain. Or your mouthy best friend who was definitely egging you on. You’re not an abuser, sweetheart, I promise.”

“I – are you sure?” Tony asked in a voice so desperate it made Steve want to cry – or go back in time and kill Howard Stark.

“I’m sure.” Steve held out his hand and, when Tony slid his into it, pulled the engineer into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, love, I didn’t even think about it.” Tony burrowed close, hiding his face against Steve’s neck. “God, I’m so sorry.” Steve glanced around for somewhere to sit down – only then remembering that they weren’t alone. Well. He’d wanted openness. He just hadn’t counted on it coming at the end of an anxiety attack.

Thor pushed a bench close to him, then made a hand gesture that Steve interpreted as giving them time – or quiet. Steve sank onto the bench, cradling Tony against him. His lover was shivering still, but after ten minutes of silent comfort, Tony regained some composure.

Enough to be reminded that they’d been training with the whole team.

“Sonofabitch,” Tony groaned into Steve’s neck.

“Back with me?” Steve ran a hand up and down his back.

“Yeah.” Tony didn’t pull away – couldn’t look at his teammates. “Um. I suppose it’s too much to ask that nobody stuck around?”

Steve looked up – their teammates were sitting on the mats about twenty feet away… trying not to watch them. “They looked worried about you, love.”

“Time to face the music, I guess.” Tony pried himself off Steve – though he really just wanted to curl back up and take a nap, safe in supersoldier arms. “This isn’t how I envisioned rule two playing out.”

Tony’s legs didn’t want to hold him – but Steve knew better than to just scoop him up again. Instead, he raised his voice to the other four. “Let’s adjourn to the den. I think training has been cancelled for now.”

“Thanks,” Tony murmured – and the pair made their way to an elevator alone. 

The communal living room was just outside the shared kitchen – but Steve always referred to it as a den. It had several couches, a plethora of blankets and pillows, and was their usual gathering place. Moving the conversation there took the pressure off… and it gave Tony a few more minutes to pull himself together.

“God, I hate anxiety attacks,” Tony groaned, pressing his forehead against Steve’s shoulder in the elevator. “I feel like I’ve got a hangover, and I didn’t even get to drink to earn it.”

“What can I do?” Steve asked, rubbing Tony’s arms.

“Exactly what you’re doing – be here. And maybe a cup of coffee,” Tony added thoughtfully.

“Caffeine is not suggested following an anxiety attack, Sir,” JARVIS interjected.

“Traitor.” Tony shot an amused look at one of the sensors in the elevator – just as he would have at a human eye. Steve reflected again how very human Tony’s creations were and wondered how much of that was because their creator treated them as though they were human. “I’ll settle for a kiss.”

Steve slid a hand around Tony’s neck and held him close, guiding the kiss with the pressure of his fingertips. “I can do that,” he murmured when their lips parted, leaning his forehead against Tony’s. “I will happily administer as many kisses as you want, love.”

The elevator stopped on the communal floor, but the doors didn’t immediately open. Tony’s eyes flickered to the sensors again when he pulled away from Steve. “Thanks, J.”

They stepped out of the doors hand-in-hand, though Tony felt juvenile doing it. He just wasn’t ready to let go of Steve yet. 

Bruce was the first to speak. “Are you alright?” His eyes were on Tony.

“I will be.” Tony didn’t try to find his bravado – not at home. Not with the team. “I’m sorry you guys had to see – ” 

“Nat and I have this rule,” Clint interrupted. “No apologizing for what was done to you. That includes whatever gives you nightmares or panic attacks.”

Steve’s eyes slid to Tony’s and his lips quirked. “You wanna add that to the list? It’d make a good number six.”

“No.” But Tony’s lips were twitching too. “Still. I’m sure it wasn’t fun to watch.”

“I don’t know,” Natasha drawled, and Tony’s eyes snapped to hers. “The anxiety sucked, but watching our good captain go all gooey taking care of you was pretty adorable.”

Tony’s cheeks heated. “About that—”

“I just have one question,” Natasha continued blithely. “You have to settle this for us, because there’s money riding on it. Who caved first? And when?”

“Um… what?” Steve looked between Natasha and Clint, Thor and Bruce.

Thor chuckled. “A friendly wager, Steve – but one which we should like to cash out. There has been a declaration of feelings, yes? Who spoke first?”

“They aren’t surprised,” Tony said blankly to Steve. “Baby, why aren’t they surprised?”

“I have no idea.” Steve sank onto one of the couches, pulling Tony down with him.

Clint snorted. “Seriously?! Even I could tell you were in love, and I’ve got the emotional capacity of a teaspoon.” He kicked his legs up onto the arm of the couch. “I’ve got money on Tony first, six weeks ago. So…?”

“Wrong on both accounts.” Steve slid his arm around Tony. “I blurted it out in the middle of an argument – ”

“It wasn’t an argument, it was a conversation,” Tony argued. “Does it count if it’s accidental?”

“Yes!” Natasha, Clint, and Bruce chorused. Thor merely chuckled.

Bruce slipped his glasses off and cleaned them on his shirt. “So it was Steve… when?”

Steve raised an eyebrow at Tony, who waved a hand in agreement. “Sixteen – well, I guess it’s seventeen days now.” His expression softened, and he lifted their clasped hands to his lips to kiss the back of Tony’s knuckles.

“That recently?” Thor couldn’t hide his surprise.

“Damn it.” Clint groaned and banged his head on the couch. “Phil’s going to be insufferable. He was off by one fucking day. How does he do that?”

“Mad super secret agent skills?” Tony suggested vaguely, but his attention was mostly on Steve, kissing his hand. Every time he did something so overtly romantic, Tony fell a little bit more in love. He’d never been wooed like this, not really.

Natasha laughed in delight. “This is better than TV.”

“Whoa, hey.” Steve’s eyes flew to Natasha. “We aren’t – this isn’t – we’re not some sideshow act to be gawked at.”

“It’s alright, baby,” Tony murmured. “She’s… I think that’s her way of approving.” He smoothed his thumb over Steve’s hand in his. 

Bruce watched the two of them, his eyebrows drawn together. “What triggered that panic attack, Tony?”

“That ain’t none of your—” Steve began hotly, but Tony silenced him with a soft kiss. 

“It’s okay. It’s… he’s got reason to ask, baby.” Tony looked down at their joined hands. “It’s the first time we’re sparred since – becoming more. I didn’t… it just clicked all of a sudden that I was hitting my partner, my lover. And I… have issues with that.” He looked up, met Bruce’s eyes. “I know you do, too. That’s… I promise, Bruce, Steve didn’t do anything to prompt me freaking out.”

Steve sucked in a breath. “Do you really think – ”

“No, I don’t.” Bruce cut him off. “But I had to be sure.”

“Look, I appreciate everyone being supportive – or silent, if you aren’t supportive – but I’ve got one hell of a headache brewing, thanks to that anxiety attack… I’m going up to bed.” Tony rose and held out his hand to Steve. “Coming?”

Steve rose too. “Not yet,” he teased – making their teammates laugh. “Seriously, guys, thanks for not being – ”

“Just go,” Bruce said kindly. “And Tony? If the headache gets worse, I’ve got meds.”

“Thanks, Brucie.” Tony flashed him a smile before tugging Steve to the elevator.

Steve waited until the doors shut before he spoke again. “How much of this retreat is the headache, and how much is emotional overload?”

“Forty-sixty,” Tony answered candidly, leaning against Steve. “Maybe thirty-seventy. I know openness is your thing, and I’m glad we’re not a secret anymore, but…”

“But it’s a lot.” Steve hugged him, tucking Tony’s head into his shoulder. “I didn’t plan it to happen that way either.”

Once back in the penthouse, Tony shed his clothing on the way to the bathroom. “I’m taking a bath,” he announced. “And I’m really hoping you’ll join me.”

“I can be persuaded.” Steve started to strip as well. He’d thought Tony didn’t do baths – that’s what Rhodey had told him. He wasn’t sure how to ask, though. It didn’t seem smart to question an anxiety trigger… not when Tony was already coming off one panic attack.

Tony looked back over his naked shoulder. “Stop overthinking it. I can’t take them alone, but you’ll be there to protect me from the scary water.”

Steve barked a laugh. “God, am I that transparent?”

“Only to me, baby.” JARVIS, bless him, had already started the tub. They only had to wait a few minutes for the water to be deep enough to climb in. At Tony’s gesture, Steve sat down in the tub first, and Tony nestled in between his legs, leaning back against his chest. As soon as they were situated, Tony let out a long sigh. “This is good.”

Steve ran wet hands up Tony’s arm. “Yes, it is.” He pressed a kiss to the back of Tony’s neck.

“I don’t know if I’m…” Tony gestured vaguely at his cock.

“I know this is going to come as a surprise, but I don’t actually expect sex from you all the time,” Steve said, kissing his neck again. “I just like to touch you. Do you want me to stop?”

“No!” Tony tugged on Steve’s arms until they were tighter around him. “Just… making expectations clear.”

Steve’s lips curved against Tony’s skin. “Thank you following rule one so well, babydoll.” He used his thumbs to stroke whatever skin he could reach without loosening his hold on Tony. “Just because this all started with sex doesn’t mean that’s all I want from you.”

“I know.” Tony shifted a little, feeling Steve’s cock hard against him. “But just because I’m not in the game doesn’t mean you can’t be.”

“It’s not important.”

Tony blew a raspberry. “Bullshit. I like making you feel good.” He twisted so that he could face Steve, their legs tangling together in the bathwater. “This is a case where you should learn to just accept what I give you gracefully.” He reached for Steve’s cock, bobbing in the water.

“It’s not like buying me a new suit, Tony,” Steve protested. 

“No, this is a lot more fun.” Tony scooted closer so that he could kiss Steve, the water sloshing against the tub. For a moment it made Tony freeze, but he was able to push past it. “What is it you said to me? Lie back and think of SHIELD?” He wrapped his fingers around Steve’s cock, pumping it slowly.

Steve laughed. “Yeah, okay. God, why am I arguing when the most beautiful man I know has my cock in his hand?” Steve lifted a dripping hand to cup Tony’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” It was still weird to say it – and he didn’t, always – but it was good too. Tony started to move his hand faster on Steve, adding a second hand to fondle his balls… and edge a little further back.

Shifting, Steve spread his legs farther and canted his hips forward to make it easier for Tony to finger him. His head tilted back against the tile and he sighed. “Your hands – you know, they were the first thing I fantasized about.”

“Really?” Tony raised an eyebrow, rubbing his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock as he carefully worked one finger into his hole. Under water it wasn’t easy to do… and for some reason they hadn’t invested in waterproof lube yet. Tony didn’t worry too much about it though – he wasn’t going to use more than a finger. He just wanted to be able to find Steve’s prostate.

“Clever, tricky fingers – I’d watch you in the shop with the bots, working on arrows for Clint or Widow’s Bites for Nat and just…” Steve’s head banged against the tile as he let out a low groan. “Yes – right there.”

Tony grinned in triumph. He wasn’t working at the best angle, but apparently he’d hit the mark. Victorious, he gently massaged Steve’s prostate as his other hand worked rhythmically up and down Steve’s frankly beautiful cock. “It was your shoulders, for me,” he admitted. Tony leaned in to kiss Steve deeply. “I’d watch you in the gym, and see those broad muscles – God bless America.”

“Someday that joke will get old.”

“As old as you are, baby.” Tony grinned and tightened his grip on Steve, who groaned. “You getting close, love? Or do you need more?”

“Close,” Steve gasped. It was the endearment more than anything – he called Tony that regularly, but rarely did Tony use it. “God, you’re so good to me.” His hips began to thrust wildly, and Tony managed to keep his hands where they’d most torment Steve.

His orgasm wasn’t the fiery burst he was used to, but a slow and almost agonizing roll. It went on longer than he expected, until Steve was limp and satiated. Tony chuckled, leaning in to kiss him again. “Good?” he asked, easing his finger out of Steve.

“Very.” Steve pulled Tony back against him, nuzzling into his neck. “Now we need a shower, though.” He slid his hand down Tony’s torso, but his hand was stopped before it reached Tony’s crotch.

“This was all for you, sugar,” Tony said softly. “I’m really not in the game. Happens sometimes when I’m stressed – or have had an anxiety attack.”

“Alright.” Steve kissed his neck, nibbling lightly. “How about we get cleaned up, put some pajamas on, and you can show me some more of that Captain Picard show?”

“You had me at ‘we’,” Tony told him solemnly, and kissed him again.


End file.
